Fire and Water
Fire and Water is the thirteenth episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. This episode focuses on Chrome and Igor's rivalry interfering with their adventures when Igor himself comes to visit Chrome in New City. The episode is the debut of Igor and Sophie. Characters *Chrome *Igor the Mii *Sophie the Otter *Hope *Daccino *Bombsaur *Gorge *Mercury (cameo) *Firefox (cameo) Plot Chrome is holding a taco party at his home. Mexican music plays in the background as Chrome hands out tacos to his friends. Chrome shakes maracas around rapidly. Suddenly, the Dougmobile crashes into the house. Doug arrives fashionably late, as usual. Chrome high-fives Doug and retrieves a phone call from an unknown source. Chrome picks up the phone, as the voice is revealed to be Igor. Chrome slams the phone on the table multiple times and throws it in the garbage can. He picks up a lighter and throws it inside said garbage can. Chrome kicks it over, stating "we may never speak of this again". A knock on the door sounds. Chrome opens it, thinking it's the mailman, but it is revealed to be Igor. Chrome slams the door. Chrome begins to walk away, but he smells smoke. Turning around, he sees the door has melted into a pile of ashes. Igor steps inside and puts his hand out to Chrome. Chrome turns back, but sighs and reluctantly shakes his hand. Sophie walks in as well and asks what the Mexican theme is for. Igor throws a maraca at Sophie and walks out, telling Chrome that they need to talk. Chrome sits on a bench with Igor. Igor states that he's come to visit in order to save the city. Chrome points at his chest and tells him that he's not welcome after "the incident". Igor looks behind him and states that that should all be put in the past. Chrome grabs Igor and tells him that he would have everything under control. Igor chuckles and states that Chrome doesn't even know what the problem is. Igor brings up a smartphone-like device. A "G" flashes on the holographic screen before a map of an underground area is revealed. Multiple bombs are seen placed just under city square, set to go off at night. Chrome immediately grabs Hope and Daccino. Daccino equips his jetpack and asks Chrome where they're heading. Chrome states that it's not important as the three fly away without Igor. Igor looks at Sophie and gives her a signal. Chrome, Hope and Daccino land on the city square. Chrome raises a shovel and begins to dig. Cop E. Wright notices this and grabs Chrome's arm. Chrome begins to explain why they're there, but suddenly, his pants are pulled down by Igor and his pink-hearted underwear are set on fire. Cop E. Wright runs off-screen screaming. Chrome scoffs. Sophie puts out the fire on Cop E. Wright. Cop E. Wright is thankful for this, and asks if he could do anything in return. Sophie tells him to let them dig in the city square. Cop E. Wright reluctantly agrees. Chrome, Hope and Daccino have a separate hole than Igor and Sophie. Daccino asks about Chrome and Igor's rivalry, but he pushes the thought aside by stating that "it's a long, messed-up story." Chrome accidentally digs straight into one of the bombs, and it goes off, destroying his shovel. Chrome equips his sword instead, and continues to dig. Hope alerts Chrome and tells him to look out, pointing at loose ground. Chrome notices but is too late, and falls. Hope dives down to rescue Chrome, and Daccino follows shortly afterwards. A burst of water moves a bomb that Chrome was about fall on. Sophie waves as Igor is already disabling some of the bombs. Chrome clenches his fist as he states he wants to "show Igor a cool trick he can do with his hand". Igor walks over to Chrome as he punches him clear in the face. Sophie jumps back in surprise. Hope and Daccino attempt to restrain Chrome from going near Igor, but he sighs and manages to be free of their grasp. Sophie attempts to protect Igor, but it is no use. Chrome advances near Igor, ranting about how "the incident" impacted their friendship. Chrome is about to hit Igor with his sword, but he accidentally steps on a mine, causing him to swing his sword in another direction and be launched towards a wall. Igor runs towards Chrome in a state of worry. Chrome is damaged because of the explosion. Igor sighs and uses his fire to tend to Chrome's wounds. Chrome is unable to look at Igor's face. Chrome sighs heavily and mutters something. Igor asks Chrome what he said, but he dismisses it. Chrome gets back up as the entire cavern shakes. Suddenly, a large creature barges in. The creature is reptilian in shape and has bombs planted all over its skin. Chrome points his sword at the creature. The others ready their weapons except Hope, who doesn't have one. Chrome notices this and gives Hope a blue staff from his storage compartment. Hope asks where Chrome got it, and he says he made it "for no reason in particular and I definitely wasn't planning on giving it to you" before weakly and awkwardly laughing. The creature loudly roars and steps on some of the bombs, causing a shockwave that sends Igor and Sophie flying into a wall. Chrome smugly says "irony". Igor and Sophie blast fire and water at the creature, exploding some of the bombs on its skin. The creature roars and launches bombs from cannons on its back. Chrome pushes Daccino out of the way, grabs two of the bombs and throws them at the creature. The creature stumbles back, stepping on more bombs, causing them to emit more shockwaves. The creature grabs Hope, but she shoots a laser in the creature's eye. The creature stumbles back again and breaks a wall behind them, leading to a room with a gigantic bomb. The gang enter the room after Igor gasps in surprise. Suddenly, the creature swoops everybody but Chrome and Igor. Igor wants to work together with Chrome, but he refuses. Igor kneels down and apologizes for "the incident" profusely. Chrome emits a long, drawn-out sigh and agrees, pointing his weapon at the creature. Chrome and Igor battle the creature, eventually making him fall into the abyss below the gigantic bomb. Hope struggles free and rescues the others, flying back up. Sophie notes that Chrome and Igor have finally learned to work together. Chrome chuckles and says that the past might as well stay in the past. Sophie uses her water powers to disable the gigantic bomb, making it fall from its wires and crush the creature below. An explosion caused by the creature's bombs occurs, blasting the gang away. Chrome and Igor laugh. The scene cuts to Chrome and Igor in Chrome's backyard on a bench in the rain under an umbrella. Chrome states that he's actually forgot some of the incident, and wants Igor to explain it to him again. Igor smiles and agrees. The scene cuts to Chrome and Igor eating together at a sandwich shop, when suddenly, Igor takes one of Chrome's fries. Chrome, drunk on expired Caffeine-free Sun Drop, becomes steaming mad and punches Igor in the face. Chrome laughs and stares into the sky with a blank expression. Chrome states that he still wants the fry back. After a brief moment of silence, the two laugh as Chrome states the incident was the most ridiculous thing to happen to him. Gorge comes in with a can of Caffeine-free Sun Drop. Chrome proceeds to chuck the can into the neighbor's yard. Gorge stares at Chrome with a confused expression. Trivia *While Chrome is having the Mexican party in the beginning of the episode, there is an angry figure in the background resembling Donald Trump building a wall in the backyard, a reference to his promise to build a wall around Mexico and make the Mexicans pay for it. *Igor and Sophie seem to have differing personalities than that of their GoGang appearances. *Mercury and Firefox can be seen in the background for a brief moment, neither noticing the gang. Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes